Untitled
by xxocluvurxx
Summary: The story is set in season 1 it's AU. Ryan left with Dawn in the gamble then Marissa killed herself in Mexico and left Seth with noone. I really don't know where I am going with this story so I can't think of a title. It probably won't be as long as my ot


Disclaimer: I own nothing and have nothing so don't sue because you probably won't get anything anyway.

Summary: Ryan left with his mom when she came in The Gamble and then Marissa killed herself in TJ so Seth is left with noone. Uhm it's really depressing at first but I don't think that it's going to be more happy than sad. At this point I really don't know because it's not planned out.

Authors Note: I really have no idea where I'm going with this it was just some late night thinking. Just read and review if you hate it or like it. If I get reviews I will continue. If it sucks just tell me so that I don't have to waste my time on it. Thanks!

Chapter One- The First Meeting.

Seth's P.O.V. 4:43 P.M.

I am sitting in my kitchen on a stool at the island. I have my IPOD on turned up so loud that everyone else can probably hear it, not that there is anyone else here. Well, my dad just walked in so I guess someone else is here. He has a big smile on his face probably from another successful day at the office. Too bad his good mood is going to be ruined as soon as I look at him.

I take my earphones out of my ears and turn the IPOD off. Then I look up at my father that has his head in the refrigirator. "Well I see that you have decided to turn..." he trailed off when he turned around and looked at my face. "Seth, what the hell is that?" he asks the anger evident in his voice. "What the hell does it look like? It's an eyebrow ring or are you just too old to know what those are?" " I know what it is, what I'm really asking is why is it there?" "Because I got my eyebrow pierced today. Anymore stupid ass questions I can answer for you?" " Who would let you do that you are only sixteen years old." "I went out of town to some tatoo parlor and offered them a bunch of money and they didn't ask anymore questions."

I get up off my stool and put the glass that I was drinking my daily screwdriver out of into the sink. I know how this convorsation is going to go might as well just walk away now and cut out all the bullshit. Save us all the trouble. I grab my IPOD off the island and start walking out of the kitchen. "Seth get back here I wasn't finished talking to you." he says angrily. I roll my eyes and turn back to face him and say, "Dad let me save you the trouble, I am not taking it out no matter what you say so you might as well get used to it." I put my earphones back in my ears not wanting to hear what else he had to say. I turn it on and the sound of Disturbed is coming through loudly.

I walk up the stairs and into my room where I lay on my bed and stare at the ceeling. I can't help but wonder how the hell I ended up like this. Only a few months ago I was a self-absorbed innocent kid who played video games, read comics, and talked to a plastic horse. Now I don't even recognize myself anymore. There are no more comics or plastic horses laying around anymore. I hate everything and everyone around me including my parents. I hate them for making me live in this bubble amoung all of these horrible pod people. I hate them for ever moving me down here.

I hate Luke and all the other water polo playing bitches for beating the shit out of me almost everyday. If they aren't kicking my face in they are calling me a fag and a queer and all other kinds of names. I even hate Summer now for not even knowing I exsist. I especially hate myself for being such a loser that nobody will even look my way unless they are hurling insults at me or kicking my ass. The people that I hate the most are Ryan and Marissa. I hate Ryan for coming into my life and turning my world upside down. If he never would have came then I would be happy, well probably not happy but blisfully aware of how miserable I am. Ryan showed me what it was like to have a friend.

My parents keep saying, "You should thank Ryan for showing you what frienship is." Maybe I should but it just hurts too damn much. He left with his mom "because it was the right thing to do." He promised he would call and e-mail but three months and not a word. I thought we really had something but it was just a lie. He was only nice to me because my parents were offering a nice place to stay. After he left I wasn't completely alone Marissa still came by everyday and we would just goof around and talk. Then she decided to go to Mexico with her other friends and she killed herself. I hate her for not being strong enough to hold on. Just because her parents are getting a divorce and Luke cheated on her she just had to kill herself. That takes me back to hating Luke and I realize now that all these people that I hate are all connected. It's a big fucking circle of hate.

I brethe heavily as I bring my knees up to my chest to stop myself from crying. Only pussy's cry and I am not a pussy. However, it's useless and I finally give into the tears deciding that I am a pussy so why not cry like one. I think about Anna so beautiful and she really seemed to like me but when she came back from Tahiti she decided to move back to Pittsburgh. Or that's what I heard somewhere. I can't say I blame her for leaving. I would leave if I wasn't such a pussy. Even though I am totally miserable here I know I have nowhere else to go. I don't know how to survive on my own. My parents have tried everything to help me but I'm beyond help. All I need is a friend but I am never going to find one in Newport. I suddenly feel tired the crying and the alcohol taking effect. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

About and hour later I awake by my mom shaking my shoulder. "What!" I was pissed she was waking me up. "Seth honey you were screaming. What's the matter?" she asks clearly worried. "I don't know mom I was probably just having a nightmare." I was so pissed at her for waking me up. I don't really understand why but I always seemed to be pissed about something. "Mom will you please get the fuck out of my room now?" I asked in a sweet voice. My mom looked in my eyes and I saw the tears flow out of the corner of her eyes. "What did I do Seth? What are you so pissed about?" her voice sounded so defeated. "Mom you didn't do anything I'm sorry I'm just... ugh I don't know." I sighed dramatically and laid back onto my pillows. I hated making my mom cry even though I hate her so damn much I love her even more. Mom walked out of my room and I wanted to yell at her and tell her to come back so that I can cry onto her shoulder.

Why am I like this? I wish I could go back to the happy guy who played video games and read comics. The guy that doesn't wear all black, doesn't paint his fingernails black, and doesn't wear black eyeliner. My clothes are two sizes too big and they have sayings like fuck the world on them. I hate what I have become I don't ramble anymore I hardly ever say two words anymore. I can't tell anyone how I feel because I really don't understand it myself. There are too many emotions swirling around and I can't just pick one out. The one that I can express is hate because it's the easiest emotion to deal with. It's easier to hate someone than to explain how you really feel about them. The real reason that I hate Marissa is because I loved her so damn much. In a strictly platonic way of course but she became my best friend. She left me with noone and I hate her so much for that. I sit up on the bed and take the earphones out of my ears and lay my IPOD on my nightstand. I stand up and walk downstairs. "Mom dad I'm going to take the car go down to the pier or something. "Okay honey just don't be too late." my mom said in a sickening sweet voice. It was so fake I thought she only used the fake sweet voice for people she didn't like. Maybe I have drove her to hate me. "I'll be back soon." then I walk out the door and step into the Range Rover.

About ten minutes later I park the car at this new club on the pier called the bait shop. It's only like six o' clock maybe the bartender will serve me some alcohol. There doesn't seem to be many people around so I have a pretty good chance of sweet talking them into letting me buy some alcohol. Maybe I should have just walked down here. Drinking and driving not such a good combonation. I walk into the club and go down the spiral stair case. There are a few kids that I go to school with scattered around the club and I know that I have to watch my back. I walk up to the bar and sit down on one of the stools. There is noone behind the counter and I wonder if I have to ring a bell or something. Suddenly a girl pops up from behind the bar and scares the shit out of me so I almost fall off my stool. "Jesus Christ you scared the fuck out of me!" I yell at her. She starts laughing and rolls her eyes. "Sorry what can I get for you?" she says in the same sweet voice that my mother used. I roll my eyes and say with the same sweet voice, "I would like a screwdriver." She looked me up and down sizing me up. "Can I see some ID?" "Sorry I left my wallet at my house. All I have on me is money." I look her up and down appreciately. She is HOTT! She has blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She smiles at me and grabs a cup from behind the counter and sits it down in front of me. Then she pulls out a bottle of yoohoo and pours it into my glass then winks at me. "Sorry kid I would serve you if it wasn't illegal." Then she walks away swaying her hips and shaking her ass at me.

Was she flirting with me? I take a drink of my yoohoo and watch her talk to another customer. God she's beautiful. She turns back to me and flashes me a million dollar smile. I reach into my pocket and grab my cigarettes out of it. I grab the lighter and light it and take an appeciative drag. She walks back over to me when she is done with the other customer and starts wiping down the counter. "You old enough to be smoking kid?" she gave me another million dollar smile. I take a drag of my cigarette,give her a smile, and say, "maybe, maybe not." "Ohh attitude I like that." then she smiles again. Yep she is definately flirting with me. I was about to say something then I felt my phone vibrate. "Hold on." I grab the phone out of my pocket and flip it open and put it up against my ear. "Hello. No. Yes. I don't know. Okay. Yeah see you soon. Bye." She smiled and said, "That sounds like that might have been a parent on the phone." "Ah you are very perceptive that was my father. They called to make sure I'm not out getting wasted." "Well, good thing I didn't serve you wouldn't want to dissapoint any parents." I smile at her and take a drag off my cigarette. This is the most I have smiled in like months. "So what about you any parents to bug you tonight?" "Hell no I got emancipated best decision of my life." I raise my eyebrow at her and say, "really?" "Yeah, I mean I miss home sometimes but yeah still a good decision." "So I have never seen you around you just move here?" I ask in my most flirtatious voice. "Yeah I moved here like a week ago and got this job." I just nod my head and put my cigarette out. "You know those things will kill you." she said in a fake concerned voice ten bucks she smokes herself. What? Did I just bet myself? That's just weird. I smile and say in a serious voice, "Yeah not quick enough for me." She laughed and refilled my yoohoo. " Thanks." "No problem. So what's your deal?" "What do you mean?" I said as a took a drink. "Like don't you have school tommorrow?" "Don't you?" "Nope I don't go to school. The wonder of emancipation is that the government doesn't expect me to go to school anymore. Now don't dodge my question." "I got suspended." I said hoping it would impress her. I really am suspended though. "For what?" "Stupid dean caught me smoking in the boys bathroom while drunk." "What are you doing drinking at school?" " I hate school so why not get a little joy out of it by getting smashed? I didn't think anyone would notice because noone expects shit like that from me." "You look like someone that would do something like that." "Yeah I do but I didn't used to be like this. Turned in all my homework in on time and was early for every one of my classes." "So what happened to make you like this?"

Ohh good question should I tell her the truth or lie. I just stare into my glass and grab another cigarette out of my pocket and light it up. I need a cigarette for this. "Well, I don't have any friends and I am miserable. I had two friends but one of them left and the other killed herself." That's the first time I have said that out loud and it feels good to tell someone. A look of sadness crosses over her face and she says in a sincere voice, "I'm sorry." "It's cool. I just kind of shut down after that. I'm depressed so my clothing reflects my mood. This is the first time that I have actually smiled since Marissa died. So how about you? Since I am pretty much telling you my life story tell me yours." She smiled and said, "I'm seventeen I just moved here and I am living in an apartment in the numbered streets." "Ah the numbered streets that's so punk of you." She laughed and took my cigarette out of my hand and took a drag. HAH! You totally owe me ten bucks! "Hey those things can kill you you know." She laughed and said, "Yeah not quick enough for me." Copycat! What the hell is with me I am talking to myself in my head when I have a beautiful girl to talk to. "So where do you live?" "Uhm in the gated community about ten minutes away." "Seriously? That place is like awesome. I have never been in there but I can see the houses from the gate. You aren't just lying to impress me because I could totally kick your ass." she said while chuckling a bit. I smiled and said, "No I believe you and I do live there." "No shit?" she is impressed! YES! "No shit." "So what do your parents do?" "Well my dad works at the P.D.'s office and my mom works with my grandpa." "Okay so how do you live in the gated community if your dad works at the P.D.'s office?" "My mom makes a lot of money." "Where does she work?" "My grandpa owns The Newport Group and she works there." "Your grandpa owns The Newport Group?" she said with an admiring glint in her eye. Yeah she's definately impressed. "Yep. How do you know about The Newport Group?" "It's the biggest corporation in Newport everyone knows about that and your grandpa." "Well you can go tell everyone that you met Caleb Nichol's grandson." "You aren't lying to impress me?" "Why would I need to impress you. You were impressed as soon as you saw my good looks and charm." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "So why don't you have a girlfriend. Nobody wants to ride on Caleb Nichol's grandson's coat tails." "Sadly noone is as impressed as you are, but I am hopeful. Who says I don't have a girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you?" "No but you were so totally jealous for a second." She laughed and said, " I have to serve the other customers but wait here." "Yes ma'm!" She laughed and walked away.

I turned around and looked around the club and I saw Luke and his water polo pals. Shit if he notices me then I'm totally getting my ass kicked. I quickly turned back around and stared down at the counter hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. Just then I feel a finger tap on my back. I turn around to see Luke and his pals circled around me. "Cohen what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home getting ass fucked by your trailer trash boyfriend?" "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Holly's catching diseases?" He raised his fist to punch me in the face when someone stopped him. I turned to see the bartender standing there holding Luke's arm. "You touch him and I will totally kick your ass in. GOT IT?" "OH look at this boys Cohen here needs a girl to protect him." Luke said in a fake sweet voice. "Oh look boys you're getting your bitch asses thrown out of the club. If you ever come back I will call the cops." Luke just stared at her and then left. She walked back behind the bar and busied herself cleaning the glasses. "Thanks. Even though I am totally going to get my ass kicked for that when I get back to school you totally saved my ass." "I hate that kid he acts like he's better than everyone else. I have been waiting for an excuse to kick him out anyways." I just nodded and stared down at my drink again. Having a girl stand up for me is just way too embarrasing. "So you have a trailer trash boyfriend?" "No. I'm not gay they just think I am." "Yeah, I figured you weren't gay because you were totally checking me out." "Pssh you were checking me out!" She laughed and said, "I was?" I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes I think you were." She nodded and said, "Yes I think I was too."

Holy jesus and moses she is interested in me! I gave her a smile and said in a secrative voice, "Let me tell you a secret. I was checking you out too." She blushed holy shit I just made a girl blush! "How can you resist this?" she asked with an amused voice gesturing to herself. "I don't know anyone that could." She blushed again and I just smiled at her. "I just realized I don't know your name. I heard them call you Cohen is that your name?" "No that's my last name. My name is Seth. What's yours?" Just then someone called from the other side of the room, "Yo Kelly get your ass over there and serve those customers." "Sorry I'll be right back." "Okay." Then she turned and went to serving the other customers. I guess her name is Kelly hmm she doesn't look like a Kelly. I haven't had this much fun in a long time I haven't laughed or smiled in so long. I look at the time and notice that it's almost eight o' clock. Shit I told my parents I'd be home by eight. Better call home and sweet talk my way out the curfew maybe if they hear how happy I am then they will give me more time. I pulled my cell phone as well as my cigarettes and lighter out of my pocket. I lit a cigarette and then dialed my phone number. "Hey dad. No yeah I'm fine. I'm having a really good time can I stay out later? Yeah, I know. No. Yeah. Okay thanks. Bye." Just then Kelly walked up to me and smiled, "So what were we talking about?" "I was asking your name but that big hairy guy answered my question." "Oh no Kelly's my last name. My name is Alex Kelly." Alex that fits her better than Kelly. "So Seth what do you do for fun?" "Well nothing anymore haven't really had time for fun." "Oh really and what had you so busy? You're many many friends?" she asked sarcastically. I gripped my heart and said, "Owww that hurt! No I have too busy drowning in self pity to do anything for fun." "Oh so what did you used to do for fun?" "Well I used to sail, play video games, read comics, and talk to my best friend." "I thought you didn't have any friends?" "No he was a plastic horse his name was Captain Oats." "Wow what are you eight?" "Eight and three quarters acually." She smiled and walked away again not even telling me to stay. She must know I'm not going anywhere.

I come up with this plan to sneak off to see what she does. I look around and try to see if there is anywhere that I can hide to see if there is anywhere I can hide to see her reaction. That is when I feel a warm breath against my neck and ear. "Planning on sneaking away?" Alex said seductively in my ear. I turn my chair around and smile at her trying to cover up the fact that my face is burning from the blushing. "No I was just looking around. I like it here." "Yeah, I do too. Yoohoo?" "Huh?" "You want another yoohoo?" "No thanks." maybe a little you I say to myself. "So what's your curfew Mr. Eight and three quarters?" I smile and say, "I go home whenever I feel like going home." She laughs she actually laughed at me like I can't be a bad boy. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh that just wasn't convincing at all. So seriously what time do you have to be home?" "Uhm, ten." "Do you need a ride or anything because I get off at 9:30." "No I have my mom's Rover." "What the hell is a Rover?" "Duh. A Range Rover." "So you really are rich?" "I'm not but my parents are. They won't even buy me a damn car. They say I'm not mature enough for a car." "You are eight and three quarters so I can see why they think that." I laugh and check my watch it's already nine. Damn time seems to be flying by today. "You need to go?" "Uhm, yeah I gotta go. You want to go out to lunch with me tommorrow?" "Yeah that sounds great. How about you pick me up here at twelve." "Yeah that sounds good, I'll see if my dad will leave me the beamer." "Are you still trying to impress me?" "Maybe maybe not." I then lay down ten bucks give her a wink and turn to leave. "Bye Seth." "Bye Alex."

When I get home I walk through the door and see my parents cuddling on the couch together. "Hey Seth. You're home early." my dad says. "Yeah, I was getting tired." I walk into the room and sit beside my mom and give her a smile. "Sorry about earlier guys." They each give each other looks like what the hell got into him. "So does that mean you're going to take that disgusting think out of your eyebrow?" "Good try but no." I say smiling. "Well, I tried. You can't say I didn't try." "Hey dad will you leave me the car tommorrow?" "Why?" "I have a lunch date tommorrow." My parents looked shocked and gave me a confused look. "A lunch date with who?" my mom asked still shocked. "A girl I met at the club. She's a bartender there and she's really hot. I told her that I would pick her up tommorrow at twelve." "You go son! That's my boy!" my dad said in an amused voice. "Sandy!" "Honey what do you want my boy got a date. I am allowed to celebrate. So son how hot?" "Sandy! Seth does this girl have a name?" "Alex Kelly and she's extremely hot blonde the most beautiful blue eyes. She's gorgeous perfection." "I would like to meet her before you go out with her." my mom says in her best motherly voice. "Honey don't salt his game. I'll take you to work tommorrow and take the Rover to work then Seth can drive the car to me and take the Rover to you." "Thanks dad. I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired but I'll see you in the morning." "Okay sweetie. I love you." "Love you too mom. Goodnight." Then I walk into my room feeling exremely happy but really tired. I go to bed and hope that tommorrow will go well.

Well, that was Chapter 1 tell me what you think.


End file.
